yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day
Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot It was Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day at the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna invites every family from Equestria and Beyond it. Even Golden Apple, Sugar Apple, and Apple Feather were so happy to see their grandparents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter (who were revived by Fausticorn), it was going to be the best Annual Parents Day for Yuna. Tomorrow is Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day/Yuna invites the families One day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop came just in time to visit their parents and aunt. In the throne room, Yuna and her family were looking at the photo album. In the first flashback, Yuna meets Flurry Heart and her sisters when they’re babies. Then in the second flashback, Snowdrop was revived and adopted by Luna after Primrose's tragic death. In the third flashback, Princess Celestia made her smile face pancakes for Yuna when she was 5 years old in horse years. After the flashbacks, Yuna was invited by her mother to sleep with her mother, Princess Luna tonight. That night, Yuna and Luna were enjoying a goodnight's sleep tonight while Hiro watched over the night. The families arrived at Canterlot/Bright Mac and Pear Butter arrives The next day, the whole parents from Equestria and Beyond it arrived just in time for the Annual Parents Day. Just then, Fausticorn arrived with Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Apple Bloom's parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter who're resurrected and revived. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Sunset Shimmer, and Tyrone gave the parents a grand tour around by showing the rooms including the bedrooms, the guest rooms, the vehicle room, the laboratory, the library, the theatre, the basketball court, the bowling alley, the indoor swimming pool, the indoor hot tub, the bathrooms, training room, the gym, and many more. Then, Solarna shows how K.I.T.T. turns into Ecto-88 when merching with the DeLorean Time Machine. As they all returned to Canterlot, Golden Apple, Sugar Apple, and Apple Feather were so happy to meet their grandparents just as their great-grandmother, Granny Smith missed Bright Mac, and their great-grandfather, Grand Pear missed Pear Butter. The fun begins/Begin the Bag Hopping Race/The Apple Foals' dreamed memories Later, it was time for the games to begin starting with the Bag Hopping Race. Just as Whirlpool Gold reached first, he and his family won as the Apple Foals told them of their dreamed memories. Throwing the Horseshoes at the pole/Yuna and her family wins Then, they started a game of horseshoe tossing. With one aimed throw, Luna uses one of her horseshoes to finally reached the target as Yuna and her family won. Carrying the Egg challenge/The Wagon Race/The Day is done Later, the last game they family and parents were playing is the Egg challenge. And not a moment too soon, Yuna won the second game for her family. The episode ends with the family of Yuna and her friends returning to their homes. Trivia *Princess Yuna will invite the families of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and some of her friends to Equestria's Annual Parents Day. *Bright Mac and Pear Butter will be revived by Fausticorn in this episode. *The Second Annual Parents Day will have Throw the Horseshoe, Cider, Eating the Pie Contest, the Bag Hopping Race, the Carrying the Egg Challenge and the Wagon Race. *Yuna and Tyrone will show Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow, Terramar and Aqua Reef, Bright Mac and Pear Butter and Princess Harumi's Parents around the Golden Oaks Library for a tour. *Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac will be very happy to reunite with their parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter. *Yuna and her family will look at their photo album and showing Yuna meets Princess Flurry Heart and her sisters when they’re babies, how Snowdrop was revived, had Princess Celestia’s smile face pancakes when Yuna was 5 years old in horse years, and Yuna sleeps with her mother, Princess Luna. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225